


The Owl and the Pussy Cat

by spikesgirl58



Series: Mouth of Babes [19]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya reads a bedtime story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Owl and the Pussy Cat

“The Owl and the Pussy cat went to sea in a beautiful sea green boat…”

“Pea green, Illya, put your glasses on, old man…”  Napoleon interrupted from his position at the foot of the bed.

“I am wearing them.  They took some honey and some money, wrapped in a five pound note.”

“That’s silly, Poppy, a letter doesn’t weigh five pounds.”  Alex, ever the pragmatist, interrupted.

“A five pound note is the same thing as five dollars,” Napoleon said, chuckling, undoing his tie and collar.

“Five dollars is a lot of money.”  Irina was more interested in the illustrations than the text.  The cat had a lovely bonnet on and the owl a very elegant bow tie, just like the ties Grampy and Poppy were wearing.

“Do you want me to finish this or not?”  Illya pushed his glasses back into place and continued.  “ The owl looked up to the stars above and sang to a small guitar…”

“Why was he singing to a guitar?  Peter, get off me.”  Alex attempted to wiggle away from his little brother, who was having the audacity to fall asleep on him.  Irina pulled the younger boy towards her, but he shrugged her off with a grunt and leaned back against his brother.  Alex sighed. The closest to the wall, he was trapped with nowhere to escape.  “Why is it always me who suffers?”   

Illya sighed and bit his bottom lip as Inessa proceeded to plant a knobby knee against his groin and hoist herself over to be with her sister.  “Be careful where you put that thing.”  He snatched her up before she could do permanent damage.  He hefted her over and plopped her on the bed.  She squealed and burrowed in beside her sister.

“That’s where Poppy had his operation, Nessa, don’t hurt him.”

Napoleon smiled.  “Oh, did you have an operation there, my friend?”

“They sailed away, for a year and a day, to the land where the Bong-tree grows”

“A what?”  Napoleon reached over for the book.  “I’ve never heard that before.”

“No, usually you’re asleep before I get to this verse.  And there in a wood a Piggy-wig stood, with a ring at the end of his nose…”

“Looks like you’ve lost your audience.”  Napoleon murmured, standing.  With a practiced air, he slipped his arms beneath a drowsy Inessa and lifted her up.  Illya took his time standing.  He still didn’t trust the repair to his hip to hold, although he’d had no trouble with it.  He just didn’t entirely trust it.

Once he was certain it was holding, he picked up Irina and carried her to her bed. 

“Poppy, the owl and the pussy cat, did they live happily ever after?”  Irina’s voice was muffled against his neck.

Napoleon happened by at that point and smiled.  “You tell me, Poosy cat, did they live happily ever after?”

“The last thing I’d accuse you of is being any kind of fowl, Napoleon, and then there’s the  very  debatable ‘wise’ concept that needs to be overcome.”  He stopped as Irina raised her head to frown at him.  “Yes, my little one, they lived very happily ever after.  Sea green boat and all.”

“Pea green, Poppy…”

 


End file.
